Love Novels
by AyaseEricchii
Summary: A little bit of love can never hurt anyone. A book of poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories about love and friendship. Let each page bring you into a whole new world.
1. Confession (EriUmi)

**A/N: ****This is a series of poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories about LoveLive!. We'll be posting it in a blog in tumblr called YuriUsagi OuO**

**Now back to writing that APoM update.**

**よろしくおねがいします！**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoveLive! or any of its lovely characters.**

* * *

**Love Novels**

Summary: A little bit of love can never hurt anyone. A book of poems, drabbles, one-shots and short stories about love and friendship. Let each page bring you into a whole new world.

* * *

**"Confession"**

* * *

"It's snowing..." Umi stared at the scene before her in her melancholy. She outstretched her hand to catch a falling snowflake.

"Harasho~" Eri commented. Eri watched as everything got slowly covered by a white blanket.

Umi sighed as she felt the cold sink in. Small puffs of winter wonder escaped as they breathe. They have been silent on the way home since Umi suddenly confessed to Eri earlier that day. Umi recalled today's event with dread.

Out of impulse, Umi had suddenly confessed to Eri when she heard that Eri wanted to talk to Nozomi alone. She had long felt a strong emotion for Eri. She always thought that it was out of respect or admiration. Losing count, a few days or weeks ago, she realized that it wasn't because of those flimsy emotions. What she felt for Eri was love.

Everyone was surprised by Umi's sudden confession─ even Umi herself. Umi was about to rush out of the place and avoid everyone if Eri hadn't prevented her from escaping by grabbing her wrist.

Here they are now, walking down the familiar path home in silence. Umi felt the dread come as they get nearer to the crossroads where they usually separate. She knew that Eri wanted to fix everything, being the good-natured person she is, instead of avoiding her outright as opposed to what other people would probably do.

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard some sort of angelic sound. Eri was chuckling softly.  
"You really surprised me back there." Eri stated while looking away from Umi. Umi felt her heart clench. She knew that Eri probably found it hard to face her.  
"I-I'm really sorry." Umi murmured softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would burst into tears.

"Why are you sorry?" Eri asked, finally facing her. Umi was stunned by the determination she saw in Eri's eyes. They were already at the path were they were supposed to separate but they both stood in their positions, not moving an inch away from each other until they fix everything that is bothering them.

"B-because..." Umi felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't make herself continue without doing any sudden outburst. A few teardrops escaped from her eyes. Her throat felt sore because she trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't be." Eri stated and then giving Umi a smile. Umi was bewildered.  
'_Why is Eri smiling? Isn't she disgusted? Isn't she appalled by my confession?_' Umi furrowed her eyebrows. She decided to voice out her confusion.

"Why aren't you avoiding me? Don't you think it's weird that I feel this way about you?" Umi questioned the person who owns her heart.  
"I don't think it's weird. I'm just happy but frustrated at the same time?" Eri answered truthfully.

"H-Happy? Frustrated?" Umi became more perplexed by Eri's answer. She felt a tinge of hope in her befuddled heart.  
"I'm happy that you actually feel the same but I'm kind of frustrated that you beat me in confessing first." Eri explained further.

"H-Huh?" Umi could only gape at Eri as she let the new information sink in.  
"I also love you, Sonoda Umi of µ's. I also─" Eri paused as she chuckled at the term Umi used when she confessed a few moments ago before continuing, "─like you romantically. Not as your senior or as friends, but I love you so much that I also want to marry you." Eri finished her statement by giving Umi a heartfelt smile.

Umi could no longer hold her emotions and teared up. The murkiness of her muddy feelings finally cleared out and turned into a clearer blue. Eri smiled while wiping the tears rolling down on Umi's cheeks. She observed Umi's beautiful face and noticed her red nose. Eri remembered a certain Christmas mascot who also possessed a red nose.

"Do you feel cold, Rudolph? It seems you've forgotten to bring your scarf." Eri commented as she started unwrapping her scarf.  
"R-Rudolph? Ah. I didn't bring any since it was a bit warm earlier. I didn't expect that it was going to snow." Umi was troubled on how to interpret her new nickname.

Eri wrapped her scarf around the two of them and said, "Rudolph, since your nose is red."  
Umi blushed at their close proximity and pouted at Eri's sense of humor.

"You'd also be Rudolph since you also got a red nose." Umi countered but Eri only gave her a genuine smile.  
"Then we also match." Eri happily stated while wiping the last teardrop from Umi's eyes. Eri proceeded in bumping their nose together and giving an eskimo kiss to Umi to emphasize her statement.

Umi could only flush further. She could feel the heat coming out of her cheeks as their color could rival the hair color of a certain junior of theirs. She was sure that her cheeks wouldn't be returning to their original colors until she finally gets back home and away from the biggest flirt she ever knew that stole her heart.

* * *

**END...?  
**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"By the way..." Eri dragged her sentence like she was contemplating on what to say before she continued her sentence.

"Why did you suddenly decide to confess out of the blue?" Umi choked at her question, remembering the hilarious way she did it.

"I... I thought that you liked Nozomi and was going to confess to her... I wanted to tell my feelings before I lost my chance... so I... just did." Umi murmured her answer, with her voice becoming softer and softer with each pause. Eri gave a hearty laugh and hugged the girl.

"Though I'm still irritated that you beat me to it, I'm still glad that you feel the same. I was actually going to talk to Nozomi to ask for some advice. I was planning to confess to you on the way home but it seems that the early bird catches me off guard." Eri told Umi about her own plan. Her face was a bit flushed but she easily composed herself unlike her listener.

Red-faced but happy, Umi used up some of her courage and grabbed Eri's hand tightly and intertwined their fingers. Eri smiled at her lover and gave her a kiss on the cheeks as a reward.

The passersby could hear Umi's loud voice stuttering as she scolded the biggest flirt in town.

* * *

**TRUE END.**

**ありがとうございます！**


	2. Epidemic (EriUmi)

**A/N: ****I did this one for a writing contest in an LL group in Facebook that I'm really active in. Our conditions were the story should be about LL of course and the word count should be in between 75-450 so expect this to be really short. ****The contest had**** rape, self-insert and crossovers stories QnQ! The horror!**

**For those who are waiting for the APoM update, it's already done. It just needs to get proofread.**

**よろしくおねがいします！**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Live! Franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

**"Epidemic"**

* * *

"You're sick." Eri affirmed. She frowned as she stared at the bedridden girl. She felt guilty even though no one was blaming her.

"You didn't know so stop blaming yourself." Umi mustered up the best smile she could give in her current state.  
"That's why it's my fault. I was ignorant." Eri muttered. She didn't want to further strain the sick by arguing.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It's not like you have the power to know everything. We should just be glad that I'm ok." Umi tried waving it off.

"You're not okay. You're bedridden and you sprained your leg from that accident. None of this would've happened if I asked any of them about my plans for our trip." Eri wanted to cry in frustration. Feeling helpless, she avoided looking at Umi because she started tearing up.

"It's my fault. I wasn't cautious enough and still pushed through even though I knew something bad might happen. I should've told you from the start. I just didn't want to spoil your fun." Umi tried reaching out when she finally noticed the tears rolling down Eri's cheeks. When she realized that Eri was too far from her reach, she tried standing up.

Eri realized what Umi was trying to do so she rushed to the girl's side.  
"Wh-What were you thinking?! You're sick. You're supposed to rest. I don't want you to get worse. I don't want to lose you." Eri hugged Umi, afraid that she might suddenly disappear right in front of her.

The feelings she felt seeing Umi were all coming back, like waves stirring her heart, that she couldn't help but sob and cry while clinging onto the one she held most dear.

Umi returned the hug and tried soothing Eri by rubbing her back.  
"It's done and we can't bring the past back. There's no point in blaming ourselves. The only thing we can do is to stay positive with my recovery and that's what matters the most right now." Umi felt relieved when Eri stopped crying. She felt Eri hugging her tighter before letting go.

"You're right." Eri stated as she tried composing herself. Umi held her cheeks and wiped the tears away. Eri placed her hands on top of Umi's and finally smiled for the first time since she got there.

"Instead of blaming myself, I should just nurse you back to health." Eri suddenly pecked Umi.  
"E-Eri?! What are you doing?! What if you get my disease!" Umi was surprised by her sudden attack.

"It's okay. I don't care if I get your disease or start an epidemic as long as you get well soon." Eri declared before stealing another kiss.

* * *

**END.**

**ありがとうございます！**

**A/N: ****Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews OuO  
Thanks to LuciaHunter for proofreading this for me.**

**avermari: Thanks ^^ Hope you like this one too.**


	3. Hot Chocolate (EriUmi)

**A/N: A christmas fanfic for everyone! OuO)**

**よろしくおねがいします！**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Live! Franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

**"Hot Chocolate"**

* * *

"Ayase-san, please lean a little bit forward." Ayase Eri did as she was told while maintaining her smile.

It was a cold evening and the girl was having an outdoor photo shoot. Eri wanted to stay inside and keep warm, but she had to act professional now that µ's is working under a production company.

"Perfect!" The continuous camera flashes temporarily blinded her sight. Eri stood still until the effects wore off.

Despite the cold weather, she was forced to wear a skimpy outfit for work. She never liked wearing these kinds of clothes. With their exposed location, they were garnering quite an attention from the public─ the male public, to be exact.

Eri grimaced at the attention. She was never comfortable with how the company made her do gravure photo shoots─ and now she was publicly being displayed.

The blonde could only sigh at her own predicament. A cup of hot chocolate would've been nice but the staff only had coffee with them. Eri despised bitter beverages.

"Eri!" A familiar voice called out. Umi was trudging towards her while carrying two cups of hot chocolate. Eri eagerly ran to her junior─ wanting to meet her halfway. She was thankful that her girlfriend understood her a lot.

"Eri!" Umi called her again, looking frustrated about something. Apparently, the blue-haired girl was reprimanding her. Running in a skimpy outfit was probably not a good idea. It's not like she wanted to wear one, especially in this kind of weather.

Umi was bundled up and ready for the weather. Eri kind of envied the younger girl. She was mostly covered up in wool. Eri smiled at her girlfriend when she noticed the girl's scarf. It was the present she gave her last Christmas.

Eri was relieved that her girlfriend didn't have to go through the same thing. The company decided that Eri was the perfect member for these kind of jobs. The choice was between her or Nozomi, but being a shrine maiden and a gravure idol wouldn't seem to be a good mix.

They also considered the fact that Eri wasn't pure Japanese, thinking she was more liberated than the others. For pete's sake, she was only quarter Russian and that didn't have to do with anything.

Her train of thoughts was cut short when she heard someone snicker and take some pictures of them. Apparently, their audience enjoyed the view Eri was giving them. Thankfully, they were caught by the security and was asked to delete the photos.

Umi observed their surroundings and clicked her tongue.

"Hold this." Umi shoved the drinks to Eri and started stripping off her sweater.

"Umi?" She was confused and nervous as to what the girl was trying to do. Last time Eri had an outdoor photo shoot, Umi ran after some perverts with a wooden sword in hand.

Suddenly surrounded by warmth, Eri stared at her girlfriend's blushing face.

"You shouldn't wander around in such a shameless outfit." Umi muttered while looking away.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Eri made an audible gasp. She thought that it was a good chance to tease the girl.

"N-No! That's not what I meant! Just... Just wear it." Stuttering in front of her, Eri got the urge to tease her further.

"Eh~ If you don't explain it clearly, that's what I'm gonna think." Pouting always made everything more effective against Umi.

"Tha-that's unfair... I-It's just that you looked cold in that outfit... and I don't like how everyone is staring at you like you're a piece of meat..." Umi paused for a bit before muttering some words the blonde barely heard.

"... You're mine."

Eri smiled at her. She knew that Umi usually gets more possessive whenever she has a photo shoot.

"Ayase-san! We need you here in 5." The staff called out to Eri, notifying her that her break's almost over.

"Ah. I have to go back." Eri excused herself while giving back the hot chocolates to Umi.

"It's still quite cold though." Eri absently commented while walking back to the shoot. Umi suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss.

Lots of snaps could be heard in the background but the couple paid no heed. It wasn't like their relationship was kept a secret.

After the two separated, Umi bent down to retrieve the cup of chocolates and gave one back to Eri.

"Th-This should help you warm up. I-I'll just wait for you nearby. G-Go-Good luck!" Umi spluttered everything that Eri could barely understand a thing. The younger girl ran off afterwards.

With the cup of chocolate in hand, Eri watched her girlfriend's retreating form with a smile.

"It's barely warm anymore." The blonde muttered before sipping some of the chocolatey goodness.

* * *

**END.**

**ありがとうございます！**

**A/N: Thank you for supporting this series. I'm sorry that it's been a long time since I wrote another one...**

**Msmusicful: Thanks for reading my stories and for the review OuO) Hope you like this one too.**

**Revengermajestyliberator: Don't 'ate' me please.**

**Guest: Thanks ^^ Hope you like this one too.**

**Guest: To each their own, yea? I don't really see the point of why you had to say it to me. Anyways, thanks for the review.**


	4. Dark Chocolate (EriUmi)

**A/N: Ugh... I'm really behind my schedule ((´д｀)) I was supposed to finish this for white day and Umi's birthday, but I am the personification of demotivated. So... this took forever and ever and ever.**

**I want to thank Sleygal and Raine101 for proofreading/beta reading my work :)**

**よろしくおねがいします！**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Love Live! Franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

**"Dark Chocolate"**

* * *

"Ericchi hates the dark the most."

That single sentence is the reason why everyone present in the room was staring at this very rare sight.

Astonished, everyone had their eyes widened and their mouths hung open to a length that their jaws might break. Lo and behold, in front of their very eyes is Sonoda Umi with her lips locked onto Ayase Eri's. Not only were they pressed onto each other, the former was also trying to invade the latter's mouth.

Sonoda Umi, the girl who found hugging and holding hands already shameless, is kissing the Ayase Eri in front of the whole club. Hanayo looks like she's about to faint, and so is Maki. Honoka and Rin went quiet and had their eyes focused at the scene in front of them. Kotori was gushing how cute they look while Nico was swearing non-stop.

How did they even end up like that?

* * *

"Nozomi! You are Eri's best friend, right?" Umi was gripping Nozomi's shoulder. Wincing at the force, Nozomi continuously tapped Umi's arm to make her let go.

"Umi-chan, it kinda hurts. Wh-What's with the sudden question?" Umi realized that she's unintentionally causing pain for her senior and immediately created a distance.

"Please just answer the question." Umi had her head lowered in shame.

"I should be... if Ericchi is not seeing another friend behind my back. Why not ask Ericchi yourself?" Nozomi couldn't help but tease the younger girl.

"Please take this seriously. That would be out of question." Umi replied, staring hard at her senior. The blue-haired girl meant serious business.

"Well, next to her family, I probably know her best. I might even know more since I'm her confidant. Why do you ask, Umi-chan? I'm kinda curious since you rarely inquire about other people. Last time you did was before Ericchi and I were part of the group." The older girl of the two was currently rubbing her sore shoulders.

"I always preferred talking directly to the person in question but this is another matter. I-I want to ask a favor. Can you keep this a secret from everyone?" Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Umi averted her eyes from her senior.

"Is it about this conversation or about your undying love for Ericchi?"

"N-Nozomi!" Nozomi snickered at the immediate reaction she got from Umi. The senior recalled how her best friend kept gushing about teasing their precious junior and understood what her friend meant. Her reactions are definitely cute.

"I was just joking, Umi-chan. Don't worry. Secrets are safe with me. I won't tell the others about this conversation... and your little crush on Ericchi." Umi wanted to deny the last part but all she could do was splutter in embarrassment.

"So, is this about that special day this coming Monday?" With how everyone is getting restless these days, Nozomi could easily guess what this conversation would be all about. Besides, she already knew what Eri did last Valentine's─ everyone practically does. Who in their right mind would give a bouquet of chocolate roses in front of the whole school, considering their popularity and all. Nozomi ended up with a bunch of juniors grieving about her best friend.

"Y-Yes. I have no idea what I'm supposed to give. Would she prefer flowers or a stuff toy? I need your help." Nozomi saw the distress from the girl's eyes.

"How can I help you?" Nozomi decided to halt her teasing for a while. She can make fun of Umi afterwards, but for now, there is a girl in love who's in need of Love Expert Nozomi's help. Nozomi already had an idea on how she would go about this since the cards told her so.

"Since you know her best out of all of us, I wanted to ask for some advice. I'm kind of wondering which she would like best as a gift and how can I make it perfect..." Mumbling her request, she was barely heard by her senior.

"Well, Ericchi is quite simple. She always keeps these 3 things close to her heart─ family, friends and chocolate. Well... Ericchi would probably be overjoyed to get anything from you. But if we are gonna aim for the best, it should be chocolates." Nozomi suddenly paused and checked Umi out from head to toe.

"Yep, definitely chocolates. Seeing as it is the only thing you can possibly give for now. The marriage and babies will come later in the future." Umi was fervently nodding her head and taking notes until the last statement.

"N-Nozomi!" With how the blue-haired girl reacts, everyone around always gets the urge to tease her.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. Well, to make it up to you. I'll also help you in creating those chocolates!" Announcing her proposal, it deeply troubled Umi. She doesn't want to cause more trouble to her senior.

"B-But, your advice is enough. I wouldn't want to bother you any further. Besides, it's a White Day present. Would it be appropriate to give chocolates again?" Umi tried to reason to her senior but Nozomi had already planned everything out.

"It's Ericchi we're talking about. Chocolates are the safest choice. Besides, wouldn't it be better to give Ericchi what she really likes instead of thoughtless gifts like others would do. Flowers and stuff toys mean nothing if the receiver themselves don't enjoy them that much." Nozomi shrugged her shoulders.

"Y-You're right, but I can still handle making the chocolates. You don't need to go out of your way to help me." Umi really wanted to decline Nozomi's help but the latter won't have none of that.

"A-Are y-you thinking that I'm being meddlesome? I just want to help..." Nozomi hid her face. Her voice cracked and her shoulders were shaking. A sniff from her was heard which just added to Umi's guilt. Umi never thought of it that way. She just didn't want to bother her senior anymore. But if being able to help would make her happy, she'd just accept the goodwill.

"O-Okay. D-Don't cry. I'm actually glad that you're gonna help me. Thank you, Nozomi." Umi was panicking by then. After Umi said that, Nozomi immediately faced her. Tears were nowhere to be found.

"We'll make the best chocolates in the world! So, is tomorrow, Saturday good? Do we make it at your house or at my house? When do we buy the ingredients?" Umi was stunned by the girl's excitement.

"Uhh... Yes. Tomorrow is good. I'll just buy the ingredients on the way home. We can do it at my place. We should head to the club room, we have a meeting to attend to." Umi could only sigh in resignation. She could never understand her senior. Nozomi is quite unpredictable. She can be sullen for a second then bursting with excitement the next.

All they talked about on the way to the club was Eri's preferences─ her likes and dislikes. They were also talking about what kind of chocolate they should go with, which was cut short because they were already in front of the club room.

"We should hurry inside. I can already hear Nico ranting out here." Holding on to the knob, Umi was about to turn it open when Nozomi urgently grabbed her arm.

"I almost forgot to tell you something really important. You must never forget about this. Ericchi hates the dark the most." The look on Nozomi's face told Umi how important and grim the information was. Umi took all of the information in her heart and made sure to take note of everything.

"I'll be in your care this weekend, Umi-chan." Nozomi gave Umi a pat on the shoulder before entering the room first.

"M-Me too." Her reply was barely audible, but Nozomi heard it. Nozomi just winked at her in with the door open. Their actions got the attention of some of the members of the club.

"What are you two doing?" Nico narrowed her eyes as she looked from Nozomi to Umi.

"Oh, nothing, Nicochii." Nozomi replied. Nico looked like she's not convinced.

"I-It really is nothing!" Umi stuttered.

Since they came in late, this warranted them a scolding from the Number one Idol in the universe. Honoka and Kotori were trying to calm her down while Maki was just adding oil unto the fire.

After the long scolding, they proceeded with their intended meeting. Eri was silent the whole time, while Rin and Hanayo weren't around. The two freshmen were on class duty.

With all of the information Umi was able to gather, being late to her was of no consequence. Sadly, with how the conversation went, she easily misinterpreted the last information.

* * *

The weekends went by. Umi and Nozomi were able to create a decent gift. Wanting to repay the favor, Umi treated Nozomi to a grill restaurant on Sunday. Nozomi happily accepted the invitation.

Currently, Umi was trying to get a hold of Eri. She wanted to leave the chocolates on Eri's desk or locker but there was no longer space for it, with the numerous gifts Eri had already received. Besides, Nozomi insisted that Umi should give it in person. She said that it would only be fair for Eri since she did the same thing last Valentines.

Umi tried calling for Eri multiple times but Eri seems like she was always away or busy. It was already time for club but she hasn't given the said chocolates. Due to her frustration of playing this one-sided cat and mouse chase, Umi got rid of her shame and shoved the bag of chocolates on Eri's face in front of the whole club.

"My, my Umi-chan. Getting bolder, are we?" Nozomi snickered at their antics. She already knew about Umi's frustration and how Eri was deliberately avoiding the girl. These two adorable dorks would be the death of her.

"Happy White Day! I hope you would like these chocolates." Umi was too embarrassed to face Eri so she quickly averted her eyes.

"Huh? Chocolates?" Eri's reaction caught everyone's attention. Everyone else in the room, except Nozomi, expected her to be overjoyed. They didn't expect her to be flabbergasted.

"T-Today's White day? F-For me?" Eri looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her mind was clouded by other things that she forgot what day it was. She was also shocked about the chocolates that are in front of her. All that Umi did in reply was a rapid sequence of head nods.

"I thought you guys were going out?" Eri averted her eyes to Nozomi. Of course, this information elicited a few gasps from the other members and mutters of confusion. Apparently, she thought that Nozomi and Umi were already going out after the fiasco last Friday. Her suspicions were also fueled when she found out that they spent the weekends together. The whole reason why she was avoiding her junior was because of her fear that the girl would ask for her permission to date her friend.

"She just treated me to some grilled meat because I helped her. There's no need to be insecure. Ericchi. She's deeply in love with you."

"Nozomi, the last part was unnecessary!" Nozomi grinned as Umi's face flushed in a color that would put Maki's hair to shame.

"Umm... Well... Thank you... Thanks for the chocolates." Eri mumbled as she continued to stare at the chocolate in disbelief. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Eri fumbled with the wrapped gift.

"Ah. Can I... Can I eat it now?" Eri suddenly recalled where she was. Umi could only nod as she blushed in a deeper shade of red. Everyone else in the room thought that the girl may explode any minute now. She got another series of head nods as a reply.

Creating desserts require precision and accurate measurements. Being the stickler type of girl Umi is, the results came out good. The bag was filled with assorted truffles and bonbons. Eri could make out some who have weird stuffing in it such as raisins, corn, some kind of meat and such. Nozomi probably sneaked those in.

Eri was able to pick out the ones that Umi probably did because of the difference in color and texture. Eri was the type to save the best for last so she consumed Nozomi's weird chocolates first. Nozomi outdone herself. She was able to sneak a chocolate with sour plum in it. Not wanting to be rude, Eri forced herself to swallow everything.

All the hard work was worth it when she finally got to Umi's share of chocolates. They were created in a way that they would melt in your mouth. Eri couldn't help but sigh in contentment as she enjoyed her chocolates. She suddenly recalled where she was and noticed everyone besides Umi drooling in jealousy.

"Ah, Nozomi. This is my thanks." Eri shoved a piece of chocolate in the purple-haired girl's mouth while giving her best smile. Nozomi got alarmed when she was finally able to taste the filling: caramel. She immediately rushed out of the room to throw it up. Eri chuckled at the outcome while the others continued to stare at the bag of chocolates.

"Eri." Umi muttered in disapproval. Eri immediately smiled apologetically at her junior.

"Sorry. I won't give out your chocolates anymore." Eri thought that Umi was irritated about the fact that she was giving away a piece of the chocolates but that wasn't the case. The girl was just jealous that Eri fed Nozomi so she just kept to herself again. Eri smiled again before going back to devouring the sweets.

When Eri was down to her favorite, a chair suddenly scraped on the floor. It was Umi. The look on her face was filled with shock and fear. It was a piece of pure dark chocolate bonbon. How did it get in the bag? Umi was confused since she recalled that she made sure not to make the cacao flavor too strong to avoid creating bitter chocolates or dark chocolates.

Eri enjoys dark chocolate the most since it preserves the cacao taste more than other types of chocolate. That is a fact unknown to the blue haired girl and because of the misunderstanding, she thought that Eri dislikes it the most.

When Eri popped the piece in her mouth, the girl could only panic. She had to retrieve the chocolate. In her desperation, she immediately jump into the first solution she could think of so she kissed Eri and tried to take the chocolate piece from her.

Being surprised, Eri tried to resist at first but the longer the kiss took, the weaker her resistance became. To stop her from resisting, Umi held her wrists. The force Umi used pushed the couple onto the wall without breaking the kiss. The chocolate already melted in her mouth so when Umi was finally able to pry her mouth open, only salivas were exchanged. Umi could taste the chocolate from Eri.

The sound from their lips smacking and the occasional sighs and moans echoed throughout the room. The searing passion of their kiss made the two of them forget where they were and who they were with. It took a minute before everything sets into motion.

Hanayo panicked and felt faint. Maki looked like her blood was all drained. Rin and Honoka was amazed at what was happening and could only focus their eyes at the scene in front of them. Kotori gushed at how cute they looked and secretly took pictures.

"These idiots." Nico could only curse when calling them out resulted to nothing. She didn't want to get anywhere near those two, afraid that she may catch their idiocy, so she went to fetch the only person who could stop them.

* * *

Everyone in the house were busy and had their own appointments. It wasn't like they forgot Umi's birthday, they were going to celebrate it on the day after. Today was her birthday but she felt really lonely.

After everything that happened the day before, she still wished that she could be with Eri today. How shameless did she become? Umi planted her face on her desk. No matter what she did to cleanse her thoughts, it always comes back to what happened during White day or about Eri herself.

Umi could only sigh in embarrassment as she recalled what happened the day before. She wanted to dig a hole and bury herself after that fiasco. She and Eri weren't able to talk things out due to how awkward the atmosphere became and because Nico refused to let them be within 3 meters close to each other.

'I wonder how Eri is doing...'

The doorbell suddenly rang. Her parents' package must've arrived. She recalled that they ordered something online for her birthday present.

"Coming!" Excited, she immediately rushed to their home's entrance and opened the door.

She was at a loss for words. Standing before her is Ayase Eri herself with her gorgeous smile.

"Happy birthday, Umi! I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Even if her voice sounded calm, she looked the exact opposite of calm. Eri was rubbing the back of her neck while averting her eyes. Due to her fair skin, Umi could see how flushed her face was. Eri's anxious.. The Ayase Eri is anxious!

"N-No, you didn't. Wh-What brought you here? Did you have an errand close to the area?" Umi was confused as to why Eri was in front of her. She thought that after what happened yesterday, Eri would be avoiding her like the plague until everything calms down. It also didn't help that Eri currently looked so confused in front of her.

"I-I thought you wanted to spend your birthday together?" Eri fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

'Ah. So that's why you look so nice today. Huh? When did I say that? Well I did think of it, but I don't recall mentioning it to you.' Umi's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Th-Thanks for the compliment. You didn't actually say it... You wrote it on a letter instead. It was in the bag of cho-chocolates..." Their faces were flushed in a color redder than Nico's eyes or Maki's hair. Eri felt embarrassed from Umi's compliment while the latter realized that she spoke her thoughts out loud. Eri fumbled with the bag she was carrying and presented a small card with a few chocolate smudges on it.

[I would really appreciate it if you spent your day with me as a gift on my birthday.]

Umi sighed in exasperation as she examined the said card. Eri realizing her mistake and planted her hand on her face.

"Nozomiii..." The two of them muttered in irritation. That big-boobed she-devil. They got tricked! They could only stand in awkward silence.

After a few minutes, Eri cleared her throat to get Umi's attention.

"Uhmm... Sorry for making a mistake. I-I'll just head home now. Happy birthday again, Umi." Eri smiled and turned around to leave when Umi made a grab for her sleeve.

"W-Wait! Well... You're already here and I was quite bored at home. Is it okay if we just went along with this?"

"Sure!" Eri hugged the life out of Umi. She is excited to spend the day with her and how their relationship was developing.

"E-Eri. I need to change first." Umi awkwardly tapped on the other girl's arm.

"Y-You're right." Eri released Umi and anxiously scratched her cheek. Eri chuckled and smiled at their predicament. They were such an awkward pair. Her smile was absolutely gorgeous that it took Umi's breath away.

"I really like you." Umi suddenly murmured. No matter how soft she said it, it still reached Eri's ears.

"I, I also like you." Umi could only stare in shock. She really need to learn how to keep her thoughts inside her head. Due to embarrassment, she just returned inside the house. Eri was clueless and confused that she just closed the door and followed her inside like a lost puppy.

Eri looked kind of confused and disappointed that Umi couldn't help herself. She gave Eri a peck on her cheek to uplift her spirits.

"ItwouldprobablytakemeafewminutestogetreadyIhopeyoudon'tmind." Umi fumbled with her words before rushing to her room, leaving Eri standing outside the house

The smile Eri has is probably the dorkiest and cutest smile Umi had ever seen.

* * *

**END.**

**ありがとうございます！**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one ^^) Ah. Starting next chapter, I'll be replying to users privately except for guests...since I can't uwu)**

**steng351: Thanks for reviewing :) I hope you like this one.**

**thegreatkarima: I hope you like this update. Indeed, the world needs EriUmi uwu The lack of it kinda frustrated me lately which also motivated me to write again xD**

**april: Thanks for reading them and your feedback. I really appreciate it when people leave comments OwO) I hope you enjoy this one too.**


End file.
